Dark Mind
by Wikked
Summary: Dahlia just awoke from her slumber. This is her thoughts about her sister and her family. Her thoughts about the past, the present and the future. And her thoughts about Hope. Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all! COMPLETED!


**A/N: Hello there. This is just a small idea I got. It's some of Dahlia's thoughts that she had after she woke up and had to search for Hope. I put a little twist on it, I hope you like it!**

 **Read away,**

 **Wikked**

Once again I woke up from my slumber. The rage I felt consumed me. I loved my sister, above all, however I could not help but blame her for my predicament. Most would probably tell me that I only have myself to blame for this eternal suffering, I'm sure they'd be partly right, but I would never have been here today if it wasn't for my foolish sister Esther. She fell for that viking that helped slaughtering my village. We could have gotten out of the captivity, we could have lived, together, in peace. But no, she had to get herself involved with that monster. She betrayed me, than she came begging for my help. And now I was forced to be the bad guy, I was forced to chase after our family's first born children to save them from their power. I know I am not innocent though. I could have acted differently, I could have done differently. But done was done, I was here because of my and my sisters choices. You cannot go back into the past, you are forced to live with the reality that you are given. We are all quite powerless, really. Not even me, among the strongest witches on this earth, possess the power to change reality.

I felt magic, my clans magic. Somehow my sisters children had managed to conceive, I wouldn't have thought it possible. It was quite clear that Niklaus was the father of the new little witch. He had part werewolf in him, it had to be him. Now, I had to become the bad guy once again, I had to rob my sisters son of his daughter. But it was the only thing I could do. I didn't have a choice.

Not only did I need to collect the baby but I had to find Freya as well. I could sense her as well, she had been getting difficult to control. I was not surprised though, it was our curse. The first born of every generation got this uncontrollable. Me included, only with age and wisdom can you control this power, this temper and mind. We were bound to be a burden of this earth. It is my duty to help it escape this pain. Help nature escape us. Somehow, when nature created us it failed, we were a failure. This much power wasn't suppose to be inside one person. Nature did not intend us to become this way, it couldn't have... Many times I had considered ending my suffering, the loneliness and the miserable life I was doomed to live. But every time I remembered my duty, my promise. The day Esther told me to help her get children I told her to give me the first born of every generation, to protect earth against us. You cannot walk away from that kind of contract without consequence. It is not possible, a vow and contract between witches are sacred. There is no going back. Until, you family line is ended for certain I cannot leave, I cannot die. No matter how bad I wished it so.

I longed back to the days where we were children. I longed back to the days where Esther were just Esther and I were just Dahlia. The days where Esther was not the original witch, and I were not the wicked witch who tried to steal my sisters children. However, those were the days and the days of peace and happiness was gone. Living in the past did no one good.

How many times had I longed for a family, for children and house out on the country. Some horses, cows and sheep. I wanted a big red house with giant windows so the sunlight entered the house without issue, a stable for the horses and land for the sheep and cows to run free. I wanted a husband that knew and understood my struggles, I wanted children to care for and adore. Deep down, that is what I longed for but you do not always get what you want. I had given up on that dream a long time ago.

I got up from my laying position in my secret location and stretched my body out. Sleeping for this long makes you stiff. I exited the dark cave in which I resided and decided to see the world I had woken up to. Maybe I should be more shocked and terrified than I was but I had gotten used to change, it did not frighten me anymore. The change was not my focus, my focus was the magic I sensed and I had to track it, no matter the cost. I had to get it, no matter who I had to hurt, no matter who I had to kill. It was my duty.

* * *

 **A/N: For some reason I really like Dahlia. Do any of you hate her of kind of sympathize with her? Tell me what you thought of this in a review! :D**


End file.
